


When did it stop being an act?

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Drugs, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Third Person, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "I'll give you fifty bucks if you come to Christmas dinner as my date and bluff your way through it."





	When did it stop being an act?

"I'll give you fifty bucks if you come to Christmas dinner as my date and bluff your way through it."

Frank looked up from his chow mein, a noodle hanging from his lips.

"Me?"He mumbled, waving a hand holding a joint at himself.

"I'm desperate."Gerard sighed, rubbing his face.

"Gee..gee if they find out i'm trans, theyll know whats up."Frank frowned.

"No they wont. Youre a dude now, thats what matters. Pleaseee. All i ask is you get rid of those disgusting dreads."

Frank laughed and held out the chow mein box, making Gerard sit next to him. He pressed his knees to Franks side as he took the box.

"You love the dreads."Frank turned to face them, pressing their knees together.

"I really dont. What do you look like without them?"Gerard sucked up a noddle.

"Hot as fuck. Noone can resist me. The dreads gave me a breather, but then again id still bang me."Frank grinned, balancing a rolling paper on his knees. 

"Oh totally. The hair changes that thing you call a face."

Frank laughed and nudged Gerards ankle with his toes. They stayed still as Frank pulled out tobacco, lining it on the paper before sprinkling some weed on top. He made a filter before licking it closed.

"Fine. Shave em off. I'm wearing your clothes."

"Iero, youre my hero."Gerard grinned, finishing off the noodles. Frank held out the joint and grinned.

"True. Dont smoke up to much if youre shaving my head, I want my ears man."

Gerard grinned and nodded, taking a few pulls before passing it back and getting up. He set up the clippers in the bathroom before grabbing some scissors. Frank shuffled in and sat on the toliet seat. 

"I'll miss them."

"Youre the only one. I dont get how you dont get arrested, they stink of weed."

Frank laughed and allowed Gerard to cut them off before finally trimming his hair with the clippers. Once it was even all over, he took a step back and grinned. Frank looked good, really fucking good if Gerard was honest. The dreads attracted to thr fact Frank had chubby cheeks, but it suited him well, especially with this hair cut. 

"Can i pluck your eyebrows?"

"The fucks wrong with my eyebroes you ass?"Frank frowned, earning a laugh from Gerard.

"I'm joking. You look awesome if i do say so myself."

Frank stood up and looked in the mirror, running his hand over his short hair. 

"See? Hot as fuck."Frank grinned, earning a snort. 

"All right shower the hair off, i'm gonna dye my hair."

"Just for your parents?"

"And my younger brother and oh, his boyfriend. Because one of the Ways atleast gets dick."

Gerard was happy for Mikey, he really was, but hes paying his  _drug dealer_ to go to dinner with him. Okay so Frank was also his friend, but they met threw weed, so it was totally okay to class Frank as his dealer. He basically was. Gerard threw the box black dye onto his hair before sighing. When Frank came back out, he was in boxers and a towel over his front.

"I cant put on hair covered clothes. Top."

Gerard ducked his head, his eyes catching on the tattoos littering Franks back. Frank opened the wardrobe door before dropping the towel. Gerard could only see his back, but he couldnt help but stare. Frank pulled on a hoodie before turning.

"Tattoos cool?"

"Huh?"Gerard mumbled

"I know when someones staring at me, Way."Frank laughed before going into the living room. Gerard watched him bum a cigarette and light it.

"Okay so my parents are intense, theyll ask you a shit ton of questions so lets get some sorted out-"

"Dating a year, met threw college, totally against drugs."

Gerard laughed and rubbed his head

"Relax. I pull the same shit to my parents. Total rolemodel only with more tattoos."

Gerard relaxed and nodded, disappearing into the bathroom to shower. They left soon after, Frank in his ripped jeans and a black shirt of Gerards. 

"So we havent met before because?"

"Youre swomped with college work and visit your parents on weekends."

"So lie then."Frank snorted and lifted his hips.

"Can i smoke?"

"Yeah. Give me one."

Frank passed a lit cigarette over. 

"Thanks." 

"Can i smoke there?"

"Yeah cigarettes...weed when my parents pass out."

"Awesome."Frank grinned 

"Do you want touchy Frank?"

"Touchy Frank?"Gerard snorted

"Yeah. Yeah man i dig cuddles."Frank grinned

"Do your worse, Iero."

Gerard pulled into his parents house, wishing the hour long drive was longer.

"Ready sweetheart?"Frank snorted

"Oh man. Are pet names still a thing?"

"Yeah. Call me babe."

Frank popped the door open to climbg out, leaving Gerard to frown. He so didnt think this threw. Mikey was sitting on the porch, and Gerard waved his fingers before grabbing his duffle bag, holding both their change of clothes, presents and extras.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Its not christmas yet, dork."Mikey hugged him tightly.

"Shut up. This is Frank."

Gerard tried not to jump as Frank touched his lower back gently. 

"Hey! Gerards told me so much about you."Frank offered his hand

"I wish i could say the same."Mikey frowned as he shook it, before throwing out his cigarette.

"What did you get ma?"

"I made her a painting, college life has me poor as shit."

"Dad?"

"Aftershave. Ray, a new guitar strap."

"Awesome. Lets go in and rescue Ray."Mikey sighed sadly before getting up. Frank laced their fingers together, giving a little squeeze before following Mikey in. Gerard seen his mother first, clutching a glass of wine as she cooked.

"Hey ma."Gerard hummed, 

"Baby! Hey!"She hugged him tightly before turning to Frank.

"You got yourself a man?"

"I did. This is Frank."

"Nice to meet you."

"Pleasures all mine Mrs.Way. gorgeous home youve got here."

Donna blushed and shot Frank a grin.

"What a sweetheart. I approve. Dads still at work baby. Why dont you go downstairs and get settled."

"sure ma."

Gerard lead Frank to his old room, dropping the bag on the bed.

"Oh."

"Okay?"Gerard frowned

"Uh..yeah i just forgot we had to share? And i sorta didnt bring anything to wear to bed."Frank frowned

"Ill rob a top from Mikey, its cool."

Frank started looking at the room, taking in the sketches and records before scratching his neck.

"First time i ever seen your art, dude. Youre crazy talented."

"Ive got better, but thanks Frank."

Frank hummed and nodded, Gerard watched him explore before they were called upstairs.

"So Frankie, what do you study?"Donna smiled. Gerard felt the exact moment Frank tensed up, his entire body going ridged at the name. Gerard knew why, a few months ago, Gerard found Franks drivers licence. His birth name. The first time Gerard called him Frankie, Frank dumped a bottle of beer over his head.

"Frank, ma. He isnt a kid."

Donna frowned but nodded.

"I study music, maam."

"Oh. What do you play?"

"Everything really. Ive been playing bits and pieces since i was young. My dads a drum player."

Donna hummed and nodded.

"And you two live in the same apartment block?"

"Nah. Franks a few minutes from me."Gerard took a mouthful of beer.

"And when did you boys start dating? Gerard never tells us anything."

"A litrle over a year, maam."Ftank smiled. Donald came home soon after, and the dinner went smoothly before they moved into the living room.

"Ah! Boys! Misle toe!"

Frank looked up at it taped to the door frame, his stomach turning. That wasnt part of the deal.

"Oh mom, we arent-"

"Dont be silly! We already caught Mikey out with it twice!"

Gerard frowned at Frank. 

"Sorry."

"Gee..Gee i havent-"Frank whispered. Gerard pouted and touched his cheek lightly before kissing Franks forehead. Frank felt his stomach churn and eyes close at how soft the touch felt. 

"Thats it ma, leave us alone now."Gerard hummed, moving into the living room. Frank sat next to him, their thighs pressing as Donna set up a board game.

"Thank you for not.."Frank whispered, Gerard squeezed the back of his neck before putting his arm over his shoulder. Frank relaxed into him and sighed. It was 2 hours of board games later when Donna went to bed, Gerard shoved the presents under the tree before looking for Frank. He found him outside, the only way he did was the smell of weed from his and Mikeys old treehouse. He slowly climbed thr tree before climbing in.

"Hey."

"Hey. Sorry, needed to escape."

"You dont gotta be sorry."Gerard sat next to Frank, taking the joint when offered. 

"Youre familys awesome. Mine isnt like that. Mine is full of screaming and fights."

"Yeah?"Gerard whispered

"Yeah. Mom is homophobic. And transphobic. And Frankphobic."

Gerard laughed at the last one, lifting his arm to let the stoned Frank lean on him.

"Tomorrow will be worse. Sorry."

Frank laughed and closed his eyes.

"Your mother probably thinks im a freak. Who doesnt kiss their boyfriend?"

"The person who isnt actually their boyfriend?"

Frank snorted and took the joint. 

"I just didnt want my first kiss to be infront of your family. Thats just awkward and weird and i know im gonna suck so i dont need anyone witnessing that."

"What happened to nobody being able to resist you?"

"Tell a gay guy you dont gotta cock and you aint gonna take it up the ass, then see how many actually wanna kiss you."

"Frank."Gerard frowned, he shrugged in response. 

"Its okay. I'm into chicks too. I'll find someone."

"Youre an amazing man, Frank."

"Thanks. You just like me cause i deal you weed."

Gerard laughed and kissed Franks forehead.

"Totally."

Mikeys head popped up as Frank leaned up, tugging Gerards chin down. Frank glanced at Gerards eyes before licking his lips, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Uh-"

Frank pulled away, feeling like someone poured cold water over him.

"Sorry, i smelt weed and Rays passed out."

Mikey crawled up ad Frank pulled away from Gerard, settling himself by rolling another joint. They smoked in silence, passing it around before relaxing into silence.

"Whats it like without me, here?"

"Sucks. Nobody deals to underage. Ray wont buy weed."Mikey sighed 

"How much are you looking for?"Frank pipped up

"50 bucks worth?"

"Remind me later. I got some in my bag."

"Youre dealing at christmas?"Gerard snorted

"Rent dont pay itself. Knew i was gonna either sell it to you or smoke it, so its all good."

Gerard elbowed Frank and closed his eyes. 

"Thats how you met, isnt it?"

Gerard snorted and nodded, leaning his head into Mikeys shoulder. 

"Frank needs to borrow a top."

"Kay."Mikey yawned before getting up.

"Better go into Ray, before he wakes up and shits himself. Ill leave a top of your bed."

"Kay. Gnight."

"Night Mikey. Thanks."

Mikey climbed down, leaving them in awkward silence. Nobody spoke about the elaphant in the room, just eventually climbed down the stairs. They made their way to the room, Frank puck up the tshirt and frowned. 

"Shit."

"Whats wrong?"Gerard kicked off his jeans, 

"I am not wearing this, its a small."

"Youre a small."

"I wear extra large for a fucking reason, shit. Gimmie your top."

"What am i gonna sleep in?"

"You can sleep in your boxers. Gee please, i cant..i cant binde in my sleep,-"

"Okay, okay calm down sweetheart."

Gerard tugged it off and passed it over before watching Frank go into the bathroom. Gerard got under the covers after turning off the lights, closing his eyes. He heard Frank get into bef a few minutes later, before the world faded to black. 

"Its christmas!"

They woke up to Donna pulling the blankets off them, Gerard whined and covered his eyes as Frank buried his face further into Gerards neck. 

"Ma, you cant pull the blankets off adults."

"Youre my son! Ive seen it all before!"

Frank yawned and stayed lying on Gerard so Donna wouldnt see the top clinging to his breasts. 

"Be up in a sec, mom. Please."

Donna left and Frank rolled off, going into thr bathroom in a daze. He tugged on his binder before the top again and his skinny jeans. He went out to Gerard in a hoodie and pyjama pants.

"I forgot i had clothes here."

"Dork."Frank snorted, tugging Gerard wrist until they there hugging.

"I havent spent christmas with someone since i was 17 and moved out. Thank you."

Gerard kissed Franks forehead automatically, he was the perfect height for it.

"Merry christmas, Frank."

"Merry christmas, Gerard."Frank whispered

"Come on we cant open presents without you assholes."

Frank pulled away with Mikey stuck his head in.

"Oh hey, you got the thing for me?"

Frank nodded as Mikey came into the room. He kneeled down at his bag as Mikey held out the 50 bucks. 

"This is just weird."Gerard snorted as he watched Frank hand him the bag.

"Dude, all that for 50? Where have you been all my life?"

"High in a cornor probably."Frank snorted as he shoved the money in his bag.

"You never give me that much."Gerard frowned

"Maybe i wanna bone your brother."

Gerard snorted and held up the finger, following Mikey upstairs. They all sat round as they exchanged presents, Frank sitting on the arm of Gerards chair awkwarly until there was two gifts left.

"I wish i had time to buy your family something i look like an ass."

"Covered it."

Frank grinned as Gerard handed Donna and Donald their presents.

"Nothing much. We dont got much spare money. Frank helped me pick it."Gerard grinned. Frank kissed Gerards messy hair when he sat down again, whispering a quiet thank you. After gifts, Donna passed out a small sandwich each.

"Mom Franks a veggie. What can he eat at dinner?"

Donna frowned and chewed her lip.

"Ill think of something, darling."

Frank finished his sandwich before nodding outside. Gerard followed him out, watching him light a cigarette. 

"Man, will there be alcohol tonight?"

Gerard laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. She pulls out champagne around 12."

"Rad."

"You doing okay?"

"Its just weird..seeing your family so fucking close, yaknow?"

Gerard nodded and sighed.

"I get ya Frankie. Oh shit sorry."

Frank waved him off and snorted.

"Its alright, G."

"Hey Frank, wanna try out the guitar Mikey bought me? Its fucking amazing!"

Frank grinned at Ray and nodded.

"Fuck yeah I do."Frank passed Gerard his smoke before going inside. It wasnt long before it was dinner time, and as they all talked around the table, Franks heart skipped a beat at how easily he was accepted. Gerard touched his thigh lightly, making Frank glance at him.

"You okay?"

Frank nodded and relaxed, getting involved in the conversation. Eventually everyone filteted to bed, leaving Frank and Gerard asleep in the living room. Gerard has his head in Franks lap, drooling on the thin material of Mikeys pyjama pants as Frank had his fingers laced in Gerards hair, voth men were snoring and drooling and when Frank woke up at 3 am with a stiff neck, he moved them until they were curled up faceing eachother, passing out as soon as the blanket got tugged to their chins. 

"They make such a cute couple. Theyre holding hands in their sleep, Donald. Oh my!"

Frank opened his eyes slowly, confused until Gerards nose brushed his own. He relaxed back in and listened to the conversation.

"I didnt think they were affectionate, if i'm honest."Donald sighed.

"Not everyone is into PDAS, you arent."

"I hope hes happy, he never gets a break. That ex of his treated him like dirt."

"Lets forget about Ryan."Donna sighed

"Its been 6 years. Hes doing okay."

"Noone really heals from that sort of abuse."

Frank felt like he was over stepping the mark, opening his eyes.

"Oh morning dear! Hungry?"

"No thanks maam."Frank released Gerards fingers, snorting when they gripped onto his waist instead.

"Hey, hey Gee. Sweetheart, let me up."

"Five more minutes, Frankie. Class doesnt start til 1."

Frank laughed, remembering the few times Frank crashed on Gerards couch. Gerard wouldnt wake up until he had too.

"I gotta take a leak."

Gerard whined but sat up slowly.

"We slept on the couch, shit."

"Yeah, shit is right."Frank stretched before going into the bathroom in the basement. He turned on the shower and waited until it heated up before undressing and getting in. He closed his eyes as he shut the curtain, enjoying the feeling of water on his sore muscles. He stayed there for a long time, before reaching out for a towel.

"Oh shit."

Frank pecked behind the shower curtain, no towels in sight. He dried his hand on his top before pulling out his phone, finding Gerarss number before ringing.

"Why are you calling me when were in the same house?"

Frank snorted

"I didnt notice you use the towel that was here okay so now im naked and freezing and need a fucking towel."

Gerard laughed.

"What if i just leave you down there, freezing your balls off?"

"Then ill get in your fucking bed and youll loose any idea of a hangover nap. Jesus hurry up."Frank whined before hanging up. Gerard opened the door a minute later.

"Arent you polite?"He snorted

"Fuck you,"

"Not with that attitude."

Frank stuck his hand out of the shower before grabbing the towel. 

"Fair warning im brushing my teeth."

Frank wrapped the towel around himself before getting out, holding it tight.

"Why does your shower gel smell of women?"

"Cause i wanted it too."Gerard snorted as he met Franks eyes in the mirror.

"Never thought id see my drug dealer naked."

"I will shove your toothbrush up your ass. Fuck off."Frank grabbed one from the packet before starting the brush his teeth. He finished first, ignoring Gerards 2 minute rule as he went into the bedroom. He tugged on some clean boxers before finding the biggest hoodie in Gerards bag. He dropped the towel to pull it on, not getting that far before a small 'oh' left Gerards lips. Frank immediatly turned his back to him as he yanked it on.

"I'm sorry-"

"Dude. Its fine, chill."Frank mumbled, even though it totally wasnt. His voice cracked and he let out a small sigh.

"Frank, Frank i'm sorry."

Frank felt himself be pulled before he wad against Gerards chest. He gripped onto his tshirt, squeezing his eyes at the threatening tears.

"You're beautiful, and some day youll have the exact body you want. Okay? I should have knocked, i completely blanked. I'm sorry, Frank."

Frank nodded and gripped on harder, he felt Gerard tug his hood up over his short hair, before his hand ran down franks back. When Frank eventually went to pull away, Gerard held on tight.

"Just..stay."

Mikey came down and bust the door open, freezing when he seen the two men.

"Sorry i'm use to it just being g."

Gerard didnt let go, just turned his head to look at his brother.

"Sup?"

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah Mikes. Sup?"

"Breakfast is ready."

Mikey closed the door and Frank managed to pull away, wiping his eyes.

"I'm good."

"Promise?"

Frank gave a weak nod, tugging on pyjama pants and followed Gerard upstairs. They all sat at the table as the dug in, conversations following easily. Frank relaxed back against the chair, glancing at Gerards hand resting on the table. He moved his hand over gently, running his finger over Gerards thumb, who auntomcatically turned his palm up, lacing their fingerd together without breaking the conversation to Donna. Frank couldnt understand how easy it felt, and he couldnt understand the bubble of hope in his stomach. Sure Gerard was hilarious and accepting, he always had been. Frank thought back to him finding out he was transgender, Frank had just woke up when Gerard knocked on his door, Frank, expecting it to be his food order from the dinner around the cornor, swung open his door. He only became awear of just how much his top clung to his body when Gerard stared. He knew Gerard wasnt rude, just confused and reached over to tug his jacket on. Gerard acted the same around Frank ever since, never bringing it up. 

"Frank?"

He glanced at Gerard and rubbed his sore eyes.

"Guess i zooned out, huh?"

"Yeah. Okay?"

"Okay."

Gerard let go of his hand to rub Franks neck lightly.

"Frank, youre expected now at all family dinners. I hope you know that."

Frank grinned at Donna and nodded.

"Anything for you, maam."

"Why dont you boys stay a while longer? Classes dont start to after new years right? Were having a new years party!"

Gerard pouted at Frank who shrugged and raised an eyebrow at G. 

"Sure, ma."Gerard eventually said, after searching Franks eyes for any sign of no.

"Great! Why dont you boys wash your clothes then, have something clean for when Elena comes."

Gerard tuggrd Frank downstairs, their hands staying laced even when nobody could see them.

"I'm sorry, she never asks me to stay i didnt think she would. You sure its okay?"

Frank nodded and scratched his neck.

"Better than smoking grass and passing out every new year like always." 

Gerard snorted and finally let go of his hand, gathering up their laudry.

"Anything else?"

"My binder, it cant be dried though?"

"Ill turn the heat on, theres a raditor behind the desk."

Frank got it and shoved it in the washer, rubbing his eyes.

"Okay i need to go to the store, or more you need to go for me.'

"Whatcha need?"

"Smokes."

"Kay. Go hang with someone and ill go get them."

Frank nodded and went upstairs, 

"Wheres Mikey?"he smiled at Donald.

"Smoking, Frank. Outside."

Frank went out, not seeing mikey so he climbed upto the treehouse, Mikey was sat there, eyes closed as he smoked.

"Hey man."

"Hey. Pretty fucking suffocating huh?"

"Yeah. Bum me a smoke?"

Mikey passed the box over and closed his eyes.

"You make a cute couple."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Man, Gerards usually an ass at christmas. Never stays with the family and locks himself in the room. He seems happy."

"I think he is."Frank hummed, glancing at Mikey. 

"I know youre both bluffing it. You arent really dating, right? He just wanted them to shut up. But you will be. I bet money on it."

Frank sighed and flicked the ash onto the wood.

"Think your folks know?"

"Nah. Nah they dont. Why arent you a couple?"

"Usually when we hang out were getting high or drunk, i dunno. I was just his dealer, noticing an awkward as fuck dude that needed company."

"He likes you."Mikey hummed

"You like him?"

"Pretty sure."Frank admitted, ducking his head as Mikey glanced at him.

"The dork will never make the first move. I know i kinda fucked up when you tried to kiss him, it doesnt mean hes not intrested, just has been damaged."

"I heard something about an ex?"

"Yeah. Yeah he was a douche. Gerard was like 17, and the motherfucker kept giving him black eyes. Gerard eventually left and moved to New york. I think hes doing okay."

"I never would have known. Is that why his anxietys so high?"

"Yeah."Mikey sighed and rubbed his head.

"Wheres ray?"

"Home to his parents. Hell be back for new years."

"How long have you been together?"

"Ah man, he started as Gs friend, and then when G left we started hanging out. So i guess around 4 years off and on?"

"Damn. So you were like 13? And he was older?"

"Yeah he was 17."Mikey hummed, scratching his neck.

"We hid it for a long time, it wasnt...like litreally we dont fuck, the age difference fucks him up so, but we love eachother."

"I get that."Frank closed his eyes and sighed.

"Your familys rad."

"Wait until you meet Elena."Mikey grinned before Gerards head popped up.

"Fucking losers. Howd i know youd be here?"

"Mikey knows were lying."

Gerard snorted and climbed up, passing them both red bulls and Frank his cigarettes.

"He always knew when I was."

"Ill leave you assholes to it, gonna sleep this hangover off."Mikey snorted before dissapearing 

"Hes really awesome."

"Fuck yeah he is."

"You had an abusive ex?"Frank whispered, making Gerard sigh.

"Fuck. I mean yeah, i did. It was only for like a month. I'm okay."

"You sure? Im here if you need to talk, Gee."

"I know. I'm okay Frankie."

Frank popped open the redbull, taking a mouthful.

"Oh i keep fucking calling you that, im sorry."

"I dont mind with you. You know but you still think of me as a dude. Just everyone else kinda fucks me up."

Gerard nodded and moved closer to Frank, pressing their knees together as they started talking, Gerard making dorky jokes hust to hear Franks stupid pot laugh. 

"Boys!"

Gerard peaked his head out of the window.

"Youre two grown men, why are you in a tree house? Can you go pick Elena up?"

"I thought that was tomorrow."

"Shes bored."Donna sighed

"Kay ma. Come on."

Frank frowned but followed Gerard down.

"Im in pyjamas."

"She wont care."

Elena turned out to love Frank from the moment she met him, telling him he was silly and to sit upfront with Gerard, almost forcing him back into the chair. Gerard had laughed and squeezed Franks fingers, neither letting go on the drive home. Frank woke up the following morning with the worst hangover ever, he made his way upstairs for a soda, pausing when he seen Donna and Elena having breakfast.

"Morning darling. Hungry?"

"No thank you. Thirsty."Frank grabbed one of his sodas from the fridge and rubbed his eyes. He relaxed against the counter as they continued speaking, sipping on his coke. Gerard came up a few minutes later in his boxers, grabbing a soda.

"Gerard clothes?"

Gerard whined and leaned into Franks side.

"They arent dry yet, Ma."

Frank snorted into his can, 

"Besides im in boxers, like lots of times before."

"Not infront of Frank."

 Frank laughed and ducked his head

"Mom! Hes litreally wearing my pyjamas, what do you think i slept in?"

Donna laughed as Elena covered her ears.

"Go get dressed into something!"

Gerard sighed and elbowed the giggling Frank.

"This is your fault."

Gerard moved to set down his can, and Frank put his hands on his hips and ducked his head. Gerard kissed it lightly before wrapping his arms around Franks shoulders when Frank pulled him in. When Frank pulled away, Donna and Elena was staring at them.

"Uh.."

Gerard snorted and went downstairs, Frank felt himself blush as he looked at his sock clad feet. He didnt know when it stopped being an act if he was honest.

"Happy?"

Gerard looked up at Gerard in skin tight jeans and a black paint stained tshirt. 

"Yeah."Elena chuckled

"I need red bull and smokes. You wanna come?"

Frank shook his head, 

"Chocolate?"

"Sure, Frankie. Need anything ma?"

She shook her head and ushered Frank over to the table. When Gerard got back, he set down a redbull, some dairymilk chocolate and a pack of cigarettes. 

"My wallets downs-"

"Shut up."Gerard snorted and sat next to him, Frank moved to lean into Gerards side, shutting his eyes.

"Okay?"

"Yeah."Frank whispered, grinning at the soft lips on his head. New years Eve flew in so quickly Frank was surprised when they all sat round the tv, clutching champagne as the 5 minute alarm went. He leaned into Gerard more, listening to the family talking.

"10!"Frank sat up, watching the countdown for the first time in years, 

"9! 8! 7! 6! 5!"

Gerard squeezed his fingers tightly,

"4! 3!"

Frank didnt even think when he turned to face Gerard, sliding a hand over his neck.

"2!"

Gerard came when he was tugged, their lips meeting as cheers filled the room. It was only a soft kiss, lips pressed together, but it was enough. Frank broke away, staying close as Gerard marched his dorky grin. When Frank turned, Mikey and Ray were doing the same as the rest focused of the celebration on the tv.

"Happy new year, Frankie."

Frank met Gerards eye again and grinned, closing the gap between their lips again. This time they fitted better, Gerards hand resting flat against Franks chest. He pulled away slowly.

"Happy new year Gee."

Frank pulled away to knock his glass against the rest of the Ways, grining wide. Eventually Gerard and Frank moved downstairs, buzzed from alcohol and the new year. Frank needed it to be better than last year, he needed it so bad it hurt. 

"Frankie?"

Frank met Gerards eyes.

"Did you kiss me for show? Or because you wanted too?"

Frank filled the gao between their bodys, sliding his hand around the back of Gerards neck and tugged him down, Gerard met his lips with a sigh of relief. Their lips mpved together in a perfect rythem, and when Frank tried to pull away, Gerard followed. They ended up on the bed, Gerard biting at Franks lipring softly and slidding his tongue in when Frank gasped. They kissed for what felt long hours, Gerards hand staying a conforting weight on Franks hip as Frank had his in Gerards hair. When they eventually pulled away, Frank went into the bathroom to abandon his binder before going back to bed, spooning up behind Gerard. He fell asleep a moment later, the alcohol rocking them to sleep. When Frank woke up, he needed a smoke more than anything. He moved out to the garden, closing his eyes as his head pounded. He didnt want to go home today, back to his shitty apartment alone. He eventually went back into the kitchen, finding Gerard struggling with the coffee pot.

"Morning."

Gerard whined and pointed to the pot, Frank tried to hold in his laugher as he turned the plug on.

"Oh fuck you."Gerard pouted

"Not with that attitude."

Gerard snorted and tugged Frank in by the waist, their lips joining softly.

"Oh man i thought i heard wrong but i so didnt!"

Frank laughed and pulled away, staring at Mikey. 

"Sorry man."

"Whos making breakfast? I'm starving."Gerard pouted, turning to watch the coffee pot. When it was full enough fot a mug, Frank stole in, ignoring Gerards whine as he took a sip.

"Dude."

Frank took another mouthful and passed it over, 

"Thats boiling hot, do you got any tastebuds left?"Gerard frowned

"I dunno, wanna test?"Frank smirked, gaining a punch on the shoulder by Mikey.

"Go back to fake dating you guys are gross."

"Why is there a sports bra on your radiator?"

Frank froze, his smile dropping as he stared at Donna. His eyes caught his binder, sure it looked like a sports bra, but Gerard grabbed it, 

"You dont go into an adults room and look threw there shit!"

When Frank could eventually move, it was to shove Gerard as bile rised into his mouth. He was so worked up as he threw up, nerves and shame running threw his body.

"Hey, hey sweetheart youre okay."

Frank coughed and turned on the water, running it over his mouth and head. Gerard put a towel over his head when he turned the tap off, rubbing gently at Franks wet hair.

"Sweetheart, youre okay. Breath."

Frank whined and stood up, patting his face dry and letting the towel fall. He ignored Donna and Mikeys stares, sliding out the back door and up to the treehouse. He heard himself being followed, but was shocked when Mikey climbed up.

"Gerards ripping mom a new one."

Frank didnt answer, just focused straight ahead. He heard a flick of a lighter before Mikey nudged him, holding out a joint.

"I'm not transphobic."

Frank whined and took the joint, taking a long pull.

"Weve been here like 8 days! The last day and she blows up something ive worked so hard to cover."

"Shes clueless, honestly she probably thought Gerard was dressing in drag again. Yes again, no i dont have photos."

Frank laughed and relaxed into the wood.

"Youre a cool dude mikeyway."

"So G tells me. You guys finally together?"

Frank shrugged and took another drag before passing it back.

"Frank, were going! Ill be in the car!"

Frank sighed and rubbed his face.

"Nice meeting ya Mikes."

Frank went and poked his head in the kitchen door, saying thank you for having him before he met Gerard in the car. He could feel anger radiating from Gerard as he buckled his belt.

"Gee?"

Gerard stayed quiet as he pulled out. He actually stayed quiet the entire ride home. He was so angry at Donna, his body tight as he focused on the road. He automatically pulled into his apartment block.

"Gee."

"Sorry. I'm sorry Frankie. Im just so mad, I didnt mean to take it out on you."

"Its okay."Frank chewed on his lip

"It wasnt Donnas fault Gee, you should apologise."

"I know. I know babe. Sorry."Gerard rested his head against the steering wheel.

"I'm gonna go home, check if ive been robbed."Frank snorted.

"Were not gonna go back to before, right?"

Gerard frowned and met Franks eyes.

"Do you want to? Go back to friends?"

"No, was just checking. Later Gee."Frank kissed Gerards cheek before getting out and headed home. Thankfully neither had been robbed, and Frank went straight to bed. His apartment was horrible, 100 a week under student account so he managed to survive on selling weed. He wanted to stop, but without a job he couldnt. He woke up to his door bell ringing. He got up and opened it, grinning  at Gerard on the door step. 

"Hey. Waking up alone sucked. I brought breafast and-"

"Coffee!"

Gerard laughed and kicked the door shut, following Frank into the kitchen. They ate mostly in silence before Frank tugged Gerard to bed, holding onto his fingers as he climbed in. Gerard spooned up behind him without a word.

"Thank you for bringing breakfast."

Gerard hummed and kissed the back of Franks head.

"I owe you 50 bucks."

"Shut up, i never would have took it off you."Frank grinned, lacing thier fingers together against his belly. He closed his eyes and sighed happily. Gerard woke up to Franks phone ringing, and Frank grabbed it and held it to his ear.

"Give me 10 minutes."

He hung up the phone and got up without a word, leaving Gerard alone in bed.

"Frankie?"

Frank tugged on a hoodie and some pyjama pants.

"Gotta see a guy real quick. Back soon."

Gerard frowned and closed his eyes, hearing the door shut a second later. When Frank came back in, he crawled back into bed, facing Gerard this time.

"Sorry. Dutie called."

Gerard kept his eyes closed, pouting. Frank touched his jaw before kissing Gerard softly.

"Forgive me?"

Gerard nodded and kissed him again, pushing him back onto the bed lightly. It deepened almost immediatly, but Gerard didnt try anything. Frank liked him more for it.

"Iero-jesus!"

Gerard pulled away, staring at the boy in Franks room.

"Man, what? That keys for emergencies!"

"I didnt think you were home and i need my laptop back."Bob frowned, staring at the awkward Gerard.

"Bob, Gerard, gee, bob."

Frank got up and grabbed the laptop, pulling out his pen out of the socket.

"Youre a lifesaver."

"And youre gay?"

Frank frowned, tilting his head to the side.

"Didnt think youd have a problem with it."

"I dont, i just meant you never fucking said you ass. Anyway, i'm gonna grab some beer later, wanna hang?"

"Nah, i'm good. Lock the door on the way out man!"

 It took Frank along time to trust Gerard and get into routeen, eventually around 6 months he stopped worrying and enioyed waking up next to Gerard. Getting into routeen was the difficult part, college starting up again and Frank finally getting an actual job so he could stop dealing. Gerard had tried to make a move on Frank a few times, usual a hand sliding up Franks thigh or down his chest, and it nearly always left both in tears. Frank wasnt ready, and if Frank cried, Gerard would start, apologising over and over again.

Today was different though, it was a little after their 7 months anniversary when they were lay on an empty beach during a thunderstorm. Gerard had bundled Frank up in so many jackets before they went, Frank felt to hot with them all but refused to take them off. Their hands were clutched together between them, staring up at the dark sky as thunder rattled threw the air. 

"I love you."

Frank looked at Gerard, his heart speeding up at the first mention of love.

"I love you too Gerard."Frank whispered, his eyes clouding with tears.

"Do not cry you fucking douche then ill cry!" 

Frank laughed and rolled over to burry his head in Gerards chest.

"Race you home?"

Frank got up, smirking.

"Fuck you; i'll win!"

"If you win, i'll suck your dick."

Frank never seen Gerard run so fast; and by the time he got to Gerards apartment block, Gerard was smirking.

"Since when could you run?"Frank panted

"My dick gave me energy, totally."

Frank shoved the keys into the lock and pushed it open, barely getting to Gerards front door until he was pressed against it roughly, there lips joining in a rough kiss. Frank managed to push him off to unlock the apartment before he dragged Gerard inside. Gerard wasted no time in pinning Frank to the door, joining their mouths together again as Gerard shoved of Franks jackets. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerards shoulders, threading his hands into Gs hair. They eventually moved to Gerards unmade bed, Gerard crawling over the top of Frank immediatly, his hands pushing up Franks top. He let it be pulled off as he dragged Gerard in by the hair, Gerards top was next, before Gerard broke the kiss, sliding soft fingertips down Franks stomach.

"Baby?"

Frank met Gerards eyes, chewing on his lip. 

"Yeah, yeah Gee. M'kay"

 Gerard touched Franks jaw, pressing soft kisses on his lips as his finger worked on the belt buckle. Frank tried to hide the shake in his hands, he loved Gerard, he wanted to do this, but as soon as Gerard got the buttons open his heart sped up. Gerard met Frank eyes, his face soft.

"Baby we dont gotta do nothing okay?"

"I want to, i'm dumb."Frank mumbled

"You arent, youre gorgeous Frankie and id wait forever for you, okay?"

Frank nodded and closed his eyes.

"Can i keep my boxers on? I mean-"

"Whatever you need, sweet boy."

Frank managed to kick off his jeans as their lips joined again, the kiss was slow and filled with passion as Frank shoved at Gerards baggy tracksuit bottoms, eventually they were abandoned at the foot of the bed, Frank tugging Gerard closer. Gerard whined at the friction, pushing against Frank who broke the kiss to gasp.

"Oh shit."Frank whispered, Gerard kissed his jaw gently, rocking forward against Franks hips, Gerard slid his hand down over Franks thigh, needing more friction as he hooked his hand around it, pulling Frank into a better position. They found a rythem which left them both moaning against the sheets, Gerard fisting Franks hair as he felt the pressure build in his stomach, he didnt think when he lifted his hips to slide his hand between them, tugging himself free before pressing against Franks wet boxers. He kneeled back to watch, Franks body shaking as he fisted his own hair, needing the pain. Frank was covered in sweat, his binder was pushed up until Gerard could see the bottom of his breasts, the binder pulling them tight against his chest. His neck had 3 new hickeys on it, and his puples blown. He was watching Gerard back with hungry eyes, legs spread wide. Gerard tested the boundries, sliding a finger down the front of his boxers. Frank whined and tilted his head back, so Gerard coninued to rub gently, watching Franks body twitch. He moved his fingers down then, glancing at his eyes before finding Franks hole. He pushed in slightly, smirking as Frank pushed back. 

"Fucking cunt."Frank moaned and shoved his hand down his boxers. Gerard moaned and watched Frank finger himself, 

"Please let me watch, please!"

Frank shook his head and fisted his hand into Gerards hair, dragging him down for a kiss. 

"Love you, love you so much."Frank panted against Gerards lips, his stomach clenching. He moved his hand dowb to Gerards cock, jacking him quick and tight as he fingered himself. Gerards orgasm took over first, spilling over Franks stomach with a broken moan and gasp. Frank stroked him threw it before bringing his cum covered hand to his mouth to suck clean. It sent Frank over the edge, his entire body turning at the impact. He zoomed out when he pulled his hand out, panting into the pillow. He felt Gerard press soft kisses against his neck and shoulder.

"I love you too."Gerard whispered as he lay down close, Frank turned his head to look at him, reaching out to touch his jaw. 

"You should buy me pizza."

Gerard snorted and nodded, curling into Franks side.

"Cuddle first."

Frank turned to face him, pressing their noses together.

"I'll get there."Frank whispered

"Take all the time you need, gorgeous boy."

Frank closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling before Gerard sat up to order pizza. Frank kissed his side before going into the bathroom to shower. When he went out, the sheets were changed and his favourite pyjama bottoms and hoodie were set out. He gtinned and pulled them on before going into the kitchen, hugging Gerard from behind. He kissed the back of his neck lightly and closed his eyes.

The first time they made love was 6 months later, when Frank came out of the shower in their new apartment. Gerard had just got home from class, and he was standing in his boxers staring at his tshirt which was covered in paint.

"Babe, youre the best with clothes how the fuck do i get this out?the bottle ex-"

Frank let his towel drop, feeling his stomach fill with nerves. Ofcourse Gerard reacted straight away, a tent already in his shorts as he tugged Frank in by the waist, their mouths joining in a heated kiss. Frank kissed back desperately, feeling Gerards hands explore his body. Eventually they moved to the bed, taking it slow when they made love. Frank had never felt so close to Gerard, the slow kisses as Frank touched Gerards face, little moans filling the road. When they were done, they stayed under the duvet, Gerard whispereing to Frank how gorgeous he was, and how much he loved him. He held him for a long time, not even flinching when Frank started crying, a overwelming sense of relief taking over his body. 

It was one year later when Gerard watched Frank beat Mikey on xbox, that the question popped out. It took Gerard by surprise, because he wanted it to be special and alone, but nothing felt more right in that moment. 

"Will you marry me?"

Frank immieditaly froze, his entire body freezing as he focused on the tv. Mikey eventually shoved him lightly, taking him out of his day dream. Frank turned to look at a nervous Gerard biting his nails. 

"Yes. Yes."Frank lept at Gerard, the force sending the entire sofa to the floor as he kissed Gerard, tears sliding down his cheeks as Gerard held onto him tightly. When they eventually pulled away, Gerard pulled the box from his pocket.

"I didnt mean to...i was suppose to do it romantically and not when youre kicking my brothers ass."

Frank wiped his eyes and climbed off the sofa, Gerard did the same as they fixed it back into place.

"He wasnt kicking my ass."Mikey mumbled as gerard slid the gold band onto Franks finger.

"Yeah whatever."Gerard snorted, kissing the top of Franks head lightly.

"Go show the fucker what you got, i'll go get beer."

"Champagne!"Frank called as Gerard grabbed his jacket.

"You dont even like champagne."

"I need to be clutching a glass of champagne while i show of my ring. I got to tell everyone!"Frank bounced on the spot.

"Do we even have glasses?"Gerard pouted

"Man i just got engaged! You have to do what i want!"

"Yeah whatever. Need anything else babe?"

"Tampons!"

"Who said romance is dead?"Mikey sighed as Frank pecked Gerards lips lightly. Frank snorted as he moved to sit back next to Mikey.

"I'm glad you assholes are together."

"Me too. Im gonna kick your ass."

Mikey laughed and started a new game, Frank kicked Mikeys ass a few more times when Gerard came in the door.

"Babe they didnt have the peacan ice cream but i got you the cookie dough."Gerard hummed

"He didnt ask for ice cream."Mikey snorted.

"Hell get a craving at 2 am and send me out for it, it happens every month."Gerard snorted as he put it in the freezer.

"Youre a dumb ass for doing it."

"He usually gets a blowjob out of it, im not ass."Frank laughed as he heard champagne being opened. Ofcourse Gerard got him a fancy glass, and as Frank took a photo of himself, ring and glass on show, Gerard kissed his temple right as the photo took. Frank grinned and posted it on all his social medias.

On Gerards 30th birthday, Frank leaned against the doorway of the Ways house grinning, watching Gerard ramble on about something with their kid in his arms. Their little girl just turned two months old, and Gerard adored her more than anything. Sometimes hed call Frank with pure panic in his voice, and Frank would have to abandon the shopping cart to go home and explain she was fine, that babys do infact sleep 18 hours of the day, and that yes, she was definetly breathing. Frank found it adorable, really. Gerard decided to be a stay at home dad, to let Frank further his carrer in tattooing, and he was so grateful. He had only started back to work 2 weeks ago, but he knew it was the right thing to do. Frank focused on Gerard as their little one started fussing, and Frank immediatly reached out to take her. Gerard pressed a kiss to Franks forehead gently.

"I love you."

Frank couldnt help the grin that spread across his face. 

"You better, asshole."


End file.
